The art of decorating flower gardens and/or yard with garden ornaments, such as statuettes of small animals and the like, has long been popular. These statuettes are sometimes molded of ceramic or another lightweight material. While it is desirable for the statuettes to be lightweight and capable of being easily moved from one location to another, the statuettes should resist being blown over by wind or being unintentionally carried away. What is needed is a means of weighting the statuettes and securing them in place, while maintaining the convenience of readily repositioning the statuettes.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a garden ornament with a weighted base.
It is another object to provide a garden ornament with a weighted base that further includes a ground piercing member to further secure the garden ornament in a selected location thereby enhancing the garden ornament's stability.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.